


Sweeter than Pancakes

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Nebulous Timeline, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Neil finds his boyfriend eating breakfast at the hospital after their night together. They have a conversation.
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 286





	Sweeter than Pancakes

Neil spotted Shaun right away. He was sitting, alone, at a table in the cafeteria. Methodically eating pancakes, taking the occasionally sips of milk between bites. He crossed over to the table and stood there, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Hello,” Shaun greeted him after swallowing. He paused. “You look cross.”

“I am. I’m upset with you.”

Shaun’s expression grew concerned. “With me? Why?”

“You left.” Neil still did not sit. 

Shaun tilted his head a little. “Yes?”

“You left. And without even waking me up!”

“Was I supposed to?”

Neil looked around and then sat down, leaning in close. “I would have appreciated it.”

“Oh. I did not know that.”

Neil sighed and let go of some of his anger. He had to remember that Shaun didn’t always know social cues. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be upset.”

“I still do not understand what I did wrong. Why should I have woken you up and informed you I was leaving? You knew I had work today. You knew I was coming to have breakfast with Dr. Glassman.”

“Where is Aaron?” Neil thought to ask, looking around. 

“He was called away. I am finishing my breakfast without him. He told me to.” Shaun sounded slightly defensive. 

Neil held up his hands in mock surrender. “I would never come between you and pancakes, Shaun. I swear.”

His resident had put his fork and knife down and was looking at him. “Why are you angry?”

“I’m not.” And he wasn’t. Not anymore. 

Shaun huffed. “Then why _were_ you angry?”

Neil snorted a bit. You couldn’t win an argument against Shaun Murphy. It just didn’t happen. “It’s not important,” he started to say. 

“Yes it is. I need to know so I can correct it. How can I know what to correct if you don’t tell me?”

“There’s nothing to correct, Shaun. I was just,” he trailed off. 

“Just what?” Shaun asked. 

“I’ll tell you, after you finish your pancakes.” Neil cajoled. 

Shaun pushed them away. “I am no longer hungry. Tell me.” It came out as an order. Shaun’s voice softened, as did his face. “Please?” He added. 

Neil sighed. “I didn’t like waking up alone, Shaun.”

“You knew I had to be to work.”

“I know. That’s why I wish you’d woken me up, told me you were leaving. That way I wouldn’t have been surprised when I woke up and you were gone. Without a note or anything.”

Shaun stared at him for a long time. Long enough for Neil to squirm a bit. 

“Told you it was nothing,” he added, mumbling a bit. 

“It is important to you?”

Neil heard the uncertainty in his voice and looked up. Shaun’s brow was furrowed. “I don’t like waking up alone.”

“You wake up alone most nights. I do not often stay over,” Shaun pointed out. “Only when we are too tired from having sex or are sleepy from a busy day at work.”

Neil smiled. Only Shaun would say that as if reading off the time of day, no concern for who might overhear. Of course, most everyone in the hospital knew they were dating. They had hardly kept it a secret. They didn’t flaunt it but they didn’t hide it either. 

“Fair point.” He had to concede that. “But when you do stay over, I’d rather not wake up to find you gone.”

“Again, you knew where I was going and that I would have to leave to get here to the hospital.” 

“I knew. I still didn’t want to wake up that way.”

“Why?” 

Shaun’s simple question threw him. He groped for a reply. He couldn’t just say again that he didn’t like waking up alone. Shaun had already shot that down. He hesitated then said, “I guess because it feels like you can’t wait to get out of there. Like you maybe wanted to leave sooner, maybe even not stay the night.” He blinked. Was that true? How he really felt? 

Shaun seemed surprised. “That is not true. At all. I would have stayed if I could. Until you had to leave for work, if I had the day off and you did not.”

“Really?” Neil’s voice bled his pleasure at the thought. Of Shaun being there when he woke up, of lazy morning kisses and perhaps even some sleepy morning sex before work. He reached out to touch Shaun’s hand but faltered.

“Yes, of course. You don’t believe me?” Shaun seemed to be getting upset himself. 

Without another thought, Neil grabbed his hand. “I believe you, Shaun. I just…that’s a nice thing to hear.”

“It is?”

“Yes.” He gave Shaun’s hand a squeeze. “It makes me very happy.”

“It does?”

“It does.”

“Good.” Shaun nodded. “I am sorry my actions distressed you.”

“I’m sorry I snapped at you. But next time, could you wake me up to tell me you’re leaving?”

“I promise,” Shaun said gravely.

“Good.” Neil’s smile widened. “That way I can at least get a kiss goodbye.”

“But I did kiss you.”

Neil froze. “You did?”

“Yes. I kissed you on the cheek before I left.”

Neil reached up the hand that was not holding Shaun’s and brushed his cheek. 

“The other one,” Shaun clarified but tightened his grip on Neil’s hand, clearly not wanting to let go.

Neil didn’t want to let go either so he simply moved his other hand over and skated his cheek with his fingers. He smiled, pleased. “Thank you, Shaun.” He was surprised at how happy the knowledge made him. Shaun had kissed him before leaving. “But next time, I’d like to be awake for that kiss.”

“I understand. I will wake you the next time I have to leave your bed and you are still sleeping.”

“Thank you,” Neil said again. 

“You should go. You have a meeting with Dr. Andrews in six minutes.” 

Not doubting for a second that Shaun was right, Neil reluctantly let go of his boyfriend’s hand and stood. “I know and I’m not looking forward to it. I’ll see you later?”

“As we are both working today, yes.” Shaun’s tone now held a note of teasing. 

Neil’s smile broadened. “That _is_ something to look forward to.” He leaned down and kissed Shaun’s cheek, right in the middle of the cafeteria. He pulled back, inordinately pleased at the look on Shaun’s face. He watched Shaun’s hand come up and cover the spot where Neil had kissed it, as if trying to keep the kiss on his cheek. He grinned and turned, walking away.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to tags


End file.
